


you are my only one

by Anonymous



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Slightly Out Of Character, Teenagers, Teens, alternative universe, tw mentions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tyrell and Elliot meet up at a party one cold night. Then, they step outside and some things come to the surface.





	you are my only one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, since I'm still a new writer. This is a highschool AU. Shout-out to my sister for editing this! The title to this comes from All Time Low's song, "My Only One". Enjoy!
> 
> Wattpad: danny-blac  
> Tumblr: tendertyrelliot / aqdanfin

I can't believe I hang out with these people sometimes. All they do is get high or drunk, have sex, stay on the verge of trouble, rebel against their parents, typical things highschoolers do. Then there's me: the one friend that somehow stays out of trouble.

Maybe I just stick around for Angela and Darlene. Darlene is my little sister, and Angela is one of my only friends. Both of them mean the world to me. It would kill me if one of them got hurt - or worse. I feel like it's my duty to protect them from this cruel world.

So, here I am, at a party in one of Angela's friend's basement. It's not very extravagant, considering the location and crowd of only 30-40 people, which is small compared to other parties. I stand with my back against the wall, holding a glass of water, just looking at the crowd. I'm here to watch after Darlene and Angela, so I have to stay sober. It's a miracle I haven't had an anxiety attack yet. 

As I'm looking out at the crowd, my eyes land on Angela. She's talking to a tall, thin guy with dark brown hair. Angela has been talking about him a lot lately. I believe his name is either Oliver or Ollie. He and I aren't close. He's ignorant. His password is 123456Seven. He can never take a hint when I try to get away from him. He has a bad habit of being unfaithful to his partners. I know he's cheating on his current girlfriend and Angela, right now. That means he could possibly cheat on Angela, too. I don't trust him.

I look down at my drink and sigh. Why can't I have fun at social gatherings like everyone else? Why do I have to be the one with social anxiety? I just ruin everyone's fun. I ruined Darlene's birthday last year by having an awful anxiety attack. I can't believe she will still call me her brother willingly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone lean back in the wall to my right. Their cologne is strong and familiar. I get a better glimpse of them and notice that they're tall, thin, pale and have blonde hair. 

It's Tyrell Wellick. He's the type of guy that girls - and some guys - would swoon over. He and I know each other quite well, considering he transferred to New York from Sweden just a year ago. He and I have algebra and computer literacy together. He's the only guy in school that wears expensive cologne. All the other guy's wear cologne that makes my eyes burn and irritates my throat. He always smells of musk, but it's pleasant. 

I do have to admit that, even though we don't hang out all of the time, I feel more than just brotherly love for him. There's something more. There has to be. Every time he walks past me in class, my heart races. My stomach becomes fluttery. I just want him to stay around me forever. I want him to hold me, comfort me, treat me like I'm the only one that matters. Sometimes I fear I'm like this just because of my mental illnesses, but tonight I'm not going to worry about it. It's time to live my own life for once.

I finally stand up straight and look at him with a new surge of confidence. He's at least five inches taller than me. He intimidates me, but in a good way. Usually it's a bad kind of intimidation. Tonight, though, I enjoy his dominant aura.

“Bonsoir, Elliot,” Tyrell says will a smile.

“Hi...” I reply, feeling my face heat up slightly. So much for that confidence I felt earlier.

“Enjoying the party?”

Damn, his voice is smooth and perfect. “I guess...” 

“You don't sound very sure of yourself.” He takes a drink of whatever he has in the cup he's holding. 

“I don't do well in social situations,” I reply, running my fingers along the rim of the glass I'm holding. 

He places a hand on my shoulder. “Let's go outside then; shall we?” 

I nod without hesitation. I can't believe I'm letting these feelings for him take control. I'm thinking with my heart instead of my head. Getting out of here would be wonderful, though.

Tyrell leads the way out of the stranger's house. We step out into the night air. It's frigid and calm with a light breeze that seems to cut through me. There are distant sounds of traffic, stray animals and other people. The outer street lights and city lights make everything easier to see. A light blanket of frost rests on the ground. 

“How are you not freezing?” Tyrell asks as he looks me up and down.

I look down at myself and notice that I'm only wearing my usual outfit: black hoodie, black skinny jeans and converse. I'm shivering, but I've grown so used to this outfit, it's hard to change. “I'm just used to it, I guess.”

“Nonsense; I can see you shivering. Take this.” He takes his coat off and puts it on my shoulders. The breeze is knocked off of me. I feel my cheeks heat up once again. I can't believe he did this willingly. I don't deserve it.

“Tyrell, you're too kind,” I say. “But I can't let you freeze. Take it ba-”

“No, I'm fine, honest,” he replies. He takes a step closer to me. He's being a real gentleman. I feel my body become even warmer. Watching his breath condense as he exhales is beautiful. He looks amazing in the outer city lights.

My gaze drops to the ground. I sometimes wish my heart would stop trying to get in the way. I can't believe I find Tyrell so attractive now. A year ago, I hated him. I wanted him dead. Now, I'm head over heels for him. Now I just want him to hold me and treat me like the only boy in the world. I'm scared to tell him about my wishes, though. He could become disturbed and leave me, forever.

“Is there something on your mind, älskling?”

My heart flutters at the Swedish pet-name he often uses when referring to me. “Just zoned out. I'm fine.”

“Elliot, you can tell me anything.”

I don't feel like I can tell him anything, though. I'm scared of rejection. I'm scared of being left. I can't lose him.

“I'm okay.”

“Elliot, look at me.”

I continue to look at the ground. He gently tilts my head up with his hand so we're making eye contact. I want to pull myself away, but I can't. My heart is beginning to take control again.

“Elliot, please? Please tell me what's bothering you.”

I look away for a brief moment. Then I back away from him and lean back against the building we exited. He does the same. I guess I need to tackle this situation now. My school counselor is constantly telling me to resolve all of my conflict. I guess I can start listening to her now.

“Do you know what it's like to be in love?” I ask Tyrell.

“Yes, I do,” he replies.

“What's it like?”

“It's wonderful,” he begins with a friendly smile. “It's wanting to be around that person all of the time, and constantly wanting to make them feel happy and important. It's thinking about them nonstop, and the way your heart races whenever they're near. I think it's the craziest and most blissful thing in the world.”

I tend to forget that he's a romantic. He has a way of making things sound poetic. It's no wonder he had such an easy time when it comes to dating.

“Is there a reason you're asking this, Elliot?”

“No,” My heart stops. That's not what I meant. “I mean... Yes. Uh...”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

An unsettling silence sets in between us. I kick at the frost on the grass. Why can't this be easier?

“There's someone I know that loves someone else, but they're scared to tell that person,” I explain. Tyrell is smart. He should catch on to what I'm saying quickly.

“Who is this someone?” 

“Uh...” I bite my tongue and feel my heart begin to race. Even if I'm treating this as an anonymous confession, it's still nerve-wracking. “That part doesn't matter... They're really scared of rejection. H- They don't want to lose the person they... Like.”

“Well, if the people are meant to be, then they won't reject or leave each other. They'll stay together, whether they're dating or not.”

Tyrell looks over at me. He has a curious expression. I look at the ground. It makes me feel a little nervous.

“Elliot, are you in love?”

My eyes widen, and I feel my heart skip a beat. My body becomes warm once again. I have to push Tyrell's coat off of myself. “Uh...”

Tyrell takes a step forward and stands in front of me. I look up at him. He looks genuinely interested and a bit concerned. I've never been this vulnerable around him before. I guess this is new for him, too.

I take a deep breath before nodding slowly, knowing my answer could change our relationship forever.

“I-I love... you, Tyrell.”

I instantly try to hide my face. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I finally said it - in one try, too. However, I'm still nervous about his reaction. It could go either way, considering he was so neutral when we talked about love. 

I take slow, deep breaths to keep myself calm. My heart is beating rapidly. I feel myself begin sweating, which is weird due to the temperature.

Please say something, Tyrell. Please.

“Uncover your face, kära,” Tyrell says in gentle tone. 

I uncover my face and look up at him. He's smiling, and I can only see happiness and love in his eyes. 

“I love you, too, Elliot,” he whispers. “I've loved you for months now. I was scared to tell you.”

“Really?” I ask, amazed. There is no way in hell Tyrell Wellick, one of the most popular guys in school, could be afraid to confess his feelings. 

“Yes,” he replies. “I didn't want to overwhelm you. I saw you hanging out with Angela a lot, so I assumed you two were together. I didn't want to ruin anything for you.”

I smile at the thought of him actually caring about my well-being. Very few people tell me they care about me, so it's nice. 

I notice Tyrell smiling, too. A comfortable silence sets in between us as I admire him for the first time without feeling weird. I love him, and he loves me. He cares about me, and I care about him. Just like couples are supposed to.

“So, where does this put us..?” I ask.

“Boyfriends?” he replies, even though it sounds more like a question.

I feel myself blushing. “It sounds perfect.” I love the thought of being called "boyfriend" by the boy I love, and I'm sure he does too. I never thought love could make me so soft.

Tyrell picks his coat off of the ground and gives it back to me. I keep it on this time. We remain outside, standing close together for warmth. I want to spend the rest of the night with him only. The atmosphere seems to be a lot more comfortable and warm, now that things aren't just in the subtext. 

I started the night as a designated driver, terrified to confess my feelings to the boy I loved. Now, I am still a designated driver, but at least I'm not afraid anymore. I thought there wasn't love or acceptance out there for me, but I was wrong. I do not regret a single thing that happened tonight, because, now, Tyrell is my only one.


End file.
